


Hostages

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explosions, Hostage Situations, M/M, Murder-Suicide, One-Sided Attraction, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School Hostage situation covered by a fake media channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostages

"We at KVBT have just received news that Beacon Hills Elementary is on lock down due to a terroristic bomb threat. It is unclear if this is a hostage situation or not, though we have been told that the building has yet to be evacuated. We go now to Becky Llano live on the scene."

"Thank you Adrian, as you can see there is a lot of activity behind us. There are so many people here; we are unable to determine whom the rescue team is, and the rightfully concerned parents. The Sheriff has refused to answer any questions, other than to confirm there are, indeed, children in the building."

"Becky, Becky give us a minute; we, yes, we have the terrorist on the phone _here_ with demands. We are, yes, we are going to let the man speak now."

 _"Hello, am I really on TV? Ah, there goes the feed. Do the good citizens of Beacon Hills know what their neighbors are? What their 'Mental Health Facility' actually is? Are you fucking stupid or do you turn a willful blind eye on the dangers around you?_ THIS _is the chaos that you have invited to your front door. Lovely, isn't it? However, as monstrous as this may seem, there is a ray of light. I will release all 45 students and most of the teachers if my demands are met. All I require is Stiles Stilinski to come here. When he is half-way here I will release half of the students in good faith. When he reaches the doors, the rest of the students will be released. Once he is inside the building, I will release the teachers. He has one hour, after that everyone here dies."_

"Hello, hello? It would seem that um, that the caller has hung up. Becky?" the anchor said. Clearly frazzled by the turn of events.

"There is pandemonium here at the scene. I-I don't know what is going on. However, the last name of the person the terrorist demanded is the same as the beloved Sheriff here. Which has led to speculation of this being a retribution against Sheriff Stilinski. Here comes the… Sheriff Stilinski, are they asking for your son?"

"No comment."

"Did you recognize the voice…"

"No comment, and if you do not stop bothering me; I will arrest you for hindering an ongoing investigation. Now please, back away and let us handle the situation," John said tersely as he waved a vehicle to come closer.

"Becky, can you tell us the general feel of those around you?"

"Many of the citizens and rescue service are much like the Sheriff. Very tense and you can almost _taste_ the tension in the air. Wait; there is movement in the school now. Yes, half of the kids are being released. We can only assume one of the men who got out of the car is Stiles Stilinski. There are three people standing there. The oldest in his late 20s and the youngest appears no older than sixteen. Yes, it would appear that the Sheriff is embracing the youngest man and openly weeping. This is a heartbreaking scene. Two of the men are walking to the building holding hands. The third is holding the Sheriff back."

"Is there anything more from the building?"

"I'm not sure, yes, yes. Here are more students. I am assuming the terrorist is keeping his word and releasing the last of the children. The two men are embracing a child and now she is running toward the Sheriff. The two men are now going inside."

"I have to tell you Becky, some of our crew are crying and we are all on edge. There is speculation that the second man is one, Derek Hale, who actually wed Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski two years ago," the newscaster interrupted.

"The scene is equally emotional here. There has been no sign of any of the promised adults as of yet. Wait, here comes one person waving a piece of paper for… for us I think. Ms?"

The woman shook her head and thrust the paper into Becky's hands. "Read this, quickly please."

"Very well, _'I know you are all wondering who I am and why I am doing this. The why is quiet simple; my heart was torn in two. When we were in grade school, Stiles promised to marry me when we grew up. I acknowledge that for a while I dated a girl and was… I was not nice to my intended, but I thought he knew that I still loved him. That I was waiting for us both to grow up to ask him to marry me again. Then I received an invitation to his wedding. Not only was he marrying someone other than me, but also he was marrying the person who ruined my life. The one that caused us to become separated._

_Good people of Beacon Hills, please know that I am not a monster. Simply a man in love, desperate to claim what is rightfully mine._

_Jackson Whittemore'_ I'm not sure what this means," she confessed as the scene once again became chaotic. Adults were running from the building. Ten seconds after the doors closed the building exploded.

The final death count was seven people. Including Jackson Whittemore, four elderly teachers, and Derek and Stiles Hale. Stiles had managed to send a text to his father, friends, and the newscaster simply stating; "I'll give my all to protect everyone. After all, who wants to live forever?"

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Who Wants to Live Forever by: Queen


End file.
